The Inevitable Surrender
by Calie1
Summary: There was never any doubt in Caroline's mind. She only ever ran to prolong the surrender.


Title: The Inevitable Surrender

Rating: M

Summary: There was never any doubt in Caroline's mind. She only ever rand to prolong the surrender.

Notes: Wow! My one shots get longer and longer each time! I think the problem is I haven't been able to the of quality plots so that I could write a nice detailed chapter. I think this one worked though. Once again, as I stated in my last Klaroline fic, I'm still worried about OOC Klaus. It's just feel so weird to write him nice, or maybe it just feels wrong. In all fairness, we haven't seen him in a relationship like this, so it's hard to judge how different his character might be with a person his loves romantically. But we can see how he is with his family, how emotional he can be because of them. That's what I try to think of when I write him with Caroline. Anyway, happy reading! And review always appreciated!

* * *

><p>Caroline awoke suddenly, eyes popping open. There was no shock as the night came back to her. Well, there was a bit at the fact that she let it happen, yet, waking there, in the unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, that in itself wasn't shocking. It wasn't hard to determine that her bed mate was gone, and she was relieved for that. Caroline had no concerns as to it being a hint for her to leave. One thing Caroline was confident in was that she wasn't getting out of this easily, if at all.<p>

Resigned to that fact she sighed and sat up in the bed, sheet falling away from her body as she did so. Walking around naked was not exactly something she was comfortable with, but her dress was torn to shreds. Caroline fought off an amused smirk at the thought of how it had come to be in its tattered condition. Upon further observation she spotted her panties on the side of the room, torn. The only thing in one piece was her bra, and that was hardly useful.

Before leaving the bed, she used her advanced hearing to listen, searching for any sign of movement in the large house. Nothing. It didn't mean he wasn't there, but for the moment she was confident that she had some time to herself. Caroline stood, still wary, and searched the room for something to wear. True to form, the casual wear consisted of only one type of shirt. Caroline grabbed one long sleeve henley and pulled it over her head. At the very least it covered her ass. And although the sleeves were to long she didn't bother pulling them up, letting them hang to her fingers.

Her next stop consisted of a trip to the bathroom. Grabbing a towel and wetting it she did her best to remove the traces of make up the night before and try to settled loose, unruly curls that were losing their shape. As she looked in the mirror, Caroline bit her bottom lip, unable to ignore the fact that she looked like she had been ravished. Unfortunately, or fortunately, that was exactly what had happened. Momentarily she felt that need again stirring, something that was impossible to describe, but it was there as she remembered the previous nights events.

Walking away from the mirror, she shook her head, trying to clear it. The last thing she needed was to see him again and already be geared up for another round. That would be just what he wanted. She gave in the night before, it wouldn't happen so easily next time, at least she hoped. It had been a lot easier to say no when she had no expectations of being with him, now that she did, now that she knew what sex with him was like, it was going to be a bit harder to resist his advances, and damn him, he was confident enough and asshole enough to know that.

Running into him was inevitable, so instead of hiding, she decided to investigate. The only large home she had ever been in was the Salvatore's, so Caroline couldn't help but be curious. Stepping out of the massive bedroom she set about to explore what might be better referred to as a mansion. In only a man's shirt much less.

That's how she spent the next hour. She wasn't curious enough to snoop. The last she need was to deal with a cranky vampire. Especially one who still had a volatile relationship with her friends and was very distrustful, of everyone. So she settled for walking through the room, looking at various pieces of art, touching odd little sculptures and statues, fingering through an odd book here and there that looked exceptionally old, and then finally compelled to step out onto the the balcony on the third floor. It was mid morning, still cool enough that a human could bare the heat. The weather was perfect, especially for standing outisde to survey the grounds, which were absolutely ridiculous and beautiful. Caroline would have loved to walk over them if it wasn't for her lack of dress.

Those random thoughts were interrupted by the soft sound of shoes. The door had been left open, so the sounds of his arrival had caught her slightly off guard. She tensed for a moment, then allowed herself to relax, not budging or speaking to signal she was aware of his arrival, although she was sure he knew otherwise. Regardless of her her body being at ease, Caroline's hands were tense, fingers pressing into the the stone of the balcony. She knew he was coming to stand behind her before she actually felt his presence. When he stopped, his chest barely brushed against her back.

"I admit, this isn't exactly what I expected to come back to."

The conversation started off easy enough, she was glad for that. "You expected me to be gone?"

"That wouldn't have been out of character for you."

Caroline frowned, hating that he knew her well enough. "You still left?"

"I know better then to keep you here, and I was pretty confident in my ability to find you."

She hated his response, because it was exactly as it should have been. If he would have tried to make her stay she would have resented him. He knew what she needed to make her own decisions, he had always known that. Oh, he pursued her to be sure, but once he found her, from there it was always up to her.

"And I had something to take care of."

Caroline tensed at his vague words, unable to help herself from suspecting him of the worst.

"Nothing nefarious love, don't worry yourself."

She hated him even more for knowing that, but couldn't help but be relieved at the same time. A few moments past in silence, and she couldn't take it. "So then you were surprised to see me still here?"

"That, and the fact that seeing you standing outside, in just my shirt," he fingered the hem slightly, "is an imagine I won't be getting out of my head for a long time."

Stupid evil vampire and his sexy, beautiful words. His fingers didn't lift from the hem of the shirt. Instead his hand slid over her bare thigh. It didn't move from there, just resting, his thumb moving up and down slowly, caressing her. At first Caroline thought she could deal with the subtle intimate touch and the feel of his body against the back of hers. But she was wrong. Soon she dug her nails into the stone, her insides clenching, and she would swear she was getting wet, just from a few touches. Either he knew, or just wanted to push a littler further, because his free hand pushed her hair from her neck and his lips followed, brushing gently at first and then kissing her skin. Without thinking, she dropped her head to the side and back against his chest. It was invitation enough for him to wrap his free hand around her hip, pulling her back against him. Caroline felt him behind her, long and hard. Denying her need was useless. So when his hand on her thigh slipped under the shirt and between her legs she didn't stop him. Caroline closed her eyes, sighing as his fingers slid over her slit, caressing her.

"The fact that you aren't fighting me," he whispered against her neck, "makes me concerned that at any minute someone is going to come up behind me and stake me."

Caroling laughed softly, despite the fact that he had just touched her clit, making her shudder. "You know I'm not sneaky enough for this kind of set up."

"True, I don't think you'd have it in you just to seduce me as part of a plan to kill me."

"You never know," Caroline responded, her voice slightly shaky as he teased her opening.

"I know you."

It didn't take much for her to want more. Foreplay wasn't enough, Caroline wanted all of it. Maybe if she could satisfy her demanding libido then she could think straight. Turning, she looked up at Klaus briefly and slid her arms around him, bringing his lips down for a kiss.

Klaus grasped her hips, forgoing the gently touches from just a moment ago, and parting her lips to kiss her deeply as he pushed her back against the balcony. She whimpered into his mouth as their bodies crushed together, arching her hips into him. Surrounding her waist with his hands, he lifted her from the ground, taking note as her arms tighten and her legs wrapped securely around his waist. As he settled her on the width of the balcony, he pulled away. "I'm not going to drop you."

"You do, and I'm going to make you give me your blood to heal," she whispered in response, although confident that he wouldn't, and brought her lips back to his own. Feeling his body between her legs was to much. She pressed her heals into his back, bringing him closer and grinding against him for some attempt at relief, there was none, only more sexual frustration. When his hands left her body and she felt them between them working at the fastening of his pants she kissed him hurriedly, wanting him to realize her need. Old enough to know what he was doing, Caroling felt the head of him against her in seconds.

Klaus positioned the head of himself at her entrance, grabbed her hips, and thrusted into her. When she yanked her mouth from his, inhaling sharply, Klaus couldn't help but be pleased by her reaction. After pursuing Caroline for so long all he wanted was to see was how much he effected her.

Caroling clung to him, burying her face into his neck and whimpering with each powerful thrust. When she felt his hands hand in her hair, grasping it and pulling her head back she gasped in shock at how much it actually turned her on. His mouth buried into her neck, blunt teeth scrapping against her skin.

"You don't know how badly I want to sink my teeth into the pretty flesh of yours," Klaus said roughly, a growl mixing in with his voice.

Except he couldn't. Klaus was part werewolf, and a werewolf bite, as they both knew, was lethal to a vampire. It made it not as dangerous considering she could easily bite him back to heal herself, but lethal hybrid bites was not exactly on her lists of sexual activities. The need to bit him wasn't as strong as his, and the only thing she could figure it was either because she clung to her human life more, which didn't consist of vampire bites, or Klaus was just so used to actually biting people it came more natural. When his hand tightened in her hair she whimpered at the sharp pain. The response was him jerking his hips harder into her own. If it wasn't for his hybrid side, she would have let him though, she knew she would have.

In a rash move, spurred on by the pleasure taking over her body, Caroline lifted her arm from his neck, bringing her wrist to her mouth and bit into it. The pain was sharp and quick, and was soon non existent as all she felt was pleasure again. If that wouldn't have erased the pain, then the sudden halt of him inside of her, or the way his eyes suddenly blackened and turned yellow, canines sharpening would have. She gasped at the site of him, momentarily taken aback. Then he grabbed her wrist, ever so slowly, and brought it to his mouth. She wasn't prepared for his reaction or her own. His teeth didn't pierce her, but the site of him, face changed and mouth against her wrist, sucking the blood from her...she could feel the pull and it was doing something to her. He stayed inside of her, and the pressure inside of her built because of her growing need. Caroline had been so close, teetering on the edge ready to fall. Now she sat there, legs tensing around him, squeezing him, needing him to finish her, but he stood there, still, dark eyes staring at her as he drank from her, making her want him more. Finally, she bit her lips, unable to take it any longer. "Klaus, hurry."

Klaus pulled his lips from her skin, licking the underside of her wrist clean of blood and then his own lips. "You're steadily making it more and more impossible for me to let you go," he whispered huskily, trying to pull back from his need for blood. It wasn't as easy for him as it should have been, not for a vampire as old as he was. The situation he had found himself in with Caroline was different then any he could remember. Soon enough he knew his face was normal. It was done so more for her benefit then his own. Blood lust now satiated, Klaus wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, propped his other hand on the balcony, and slammed into her.

Caroline grasped onto him, her body tensing as it came closer to release. Helping herself there was impossible, Klaus was much more capable of moving her own body and his to get there. So she held on, and then it came, she came crying out, staring up at the blue sky as his speed sped up. Caroline barely realized he came as she was still gasping and whimpering with each shudder while he moved until finally she dropped her head against his shoulder, breathing deeply and closing her eyes. For the first time, she realized his clothes where still on. His arm was still around her, under the shirt, firm yet gentle. And when he lifted her from the balcony, holding her to him, she kept her body wrapped around his until he set her in the shower.

* * *

><p>About an hour or so later Caroline was lying in bed again, this time bare of clothing. On the balcony it had been her intention to get all of that sexual need out of her system. From there they'd gone to the shower, because honestly, she had needed it. Except at some point she found herself against the shower wall, legs around him again as he brought her to another orgasm. She thought that would have been it, but once in the bedroom he pushed her onto the mattress, settled his head between her legs, when she was still sensitive from her previous to orgasm, and brought her to another. By that point he was ready to go again and she found herself with him inside of her. Finally, she, and hopefully he, were satiated. So there she laid, on her stomach, eyes closed.<p>

"You're hungry."

Caroline sighed, almost to tired to talk. "I'm fine."

"Love, don't act like I can't see. Your pale and shouldn't be this tired just yet."

Caroline opened her eyes to find him propped on his arm next to her. A hand settled on her back and she closed her eyes, relaxing at his gentle touch. "You don't take me as the type of vampire to have blood bags lying around."

"Where do you think I went this morning sweet Caroline?"

She opened her eyes again to find him with a satisfied smirk before he pushed himself from the bed. Caroline watched him walk away, damning him for having a nice ass and being considerate enough to get blood for her.

* * *

><p>"Better?"<p>

Caroline handed him the second blood bag grudgingly, hating that he was right. "Yes, thank you." He had that knowing look, that one that said, 'I'm a 1,000 year old vampire and you're still a baby vampire, of course I know better.' Finally, she settled back onto the bed, curling up on her side, eyes facing him, but not looking at his face.

"You can't avoid this forever love," he said softly, bringing a hand to lift a piece of hair and twirl it around his finger.

"The talk or the entire thing?"

"I was referring to the entire thing, but this talk to I suppose."

"I'm very stubborn," Caroline said, feeling rather petulant saying so.

Klaus chuckled. "I'm aware of that, but I'm patient. You'll always be more human then me, but things will still change, what held you back before may not be the same in a decade or a century or so."

Caroline laughed, but there was no humor there. "A century. To bad there aren't statistics on how old vampires live. I don't see making it for a century."

Klaus stilled his hand, grasping her chin a little more roughly then he intended and forced her to look up at him as he lowered his head. "You'll live that long Caroline, plus that. I'm quite capable of making sure you stay alive."

"Talk about a commitment," Caroline commented and the corners of his mouth tilted up into a smile.

"Which leads me to my next discussion." Klaus released her chin and cradled her cheek, keeping her face tilted up at him. "Running and telling me no continuously is one thing. What happened last night and today is another." Her eyes flickered around as if she didn't want to confront him. "Look at me." As she did so he lowered his head. "If anything, I'll be more insistent now."

"What do you want from me?" Caroline whispered in question. "Your different. I met you when you were trying to kill my friends, when you terrorized us. If I had gotten in your way one of those times I'm sure you would have killed me." His eyes narrowed down at her in anger. "Don't look at me like that, you know that is exactly what I think. If you can't hear it then you have no business expecting anything from me."

Klaus tried to quell his resentment of his words. He dropped his hand and lowered his head slightly. "I'm well aware of my actions, and most of them I wouldn't take back." She didn't look away from him, but her eyes showed him how much it bothered her. Part of him despised the fact that she was beginning to cry, while another part was glad she felt this much for him to be upset over it. "I'm trying, for you. Don't you see it?"

"I won't be enough." She whispered softly. No one would change entirely for a woman.

It angered him, because in her mind, he'd never be the right one for her, not good enough. What drew Klaus to Caroline was also what kept her away. Caroline was different. She didn't give into violent urges or blood lust. She cared. She was logical. When she should have given it up, she clung to her humanity like a life line. She was strong, but also vulnerable. When things were wrong she hid behind a sunny disposition. When things were good you were drawn to her. Klaus had no business being attracted to her, falling for her, being intent on being with her, but he needed it...desperately. "I could be that person," he whispered. "Easily. We both no it's within my ability to shut this off. Is that what you want?"

Caroline swallowed nervously, her heart pounding. Because it scared her to imagine him turning away from whatever feelings he had that had begun to change him. Caroline had very little faith in this imaginative switch that vampires talked about. But if anyone could ignore their feelings and emotions Klaus could. "No, but I'm scared, that one day, you'll do something that I just can't deal with, that I can't accept, and I'll have to leave." She could see his jaw clench, eyes hardening. "And what then?" She whispered painfully, imagining that moment clearly. "I know you, you hate being left or betrayed by those you care about. You kill, taking out your hurt and anger or others? Or maybe you'll realize you were wrong," she reached up, touching his face sadly, "maybe it wasn't so hard to hurt me as you thought. Would you hunt me down for a couple of centuries, killing everyone I know?" Caroline swallowed, fearful of his reactions to her honesty but also saddened by the fact that she had to tell him exactly what she felt. "Or do I stay? Out of fear an obligation to the safety of others because I know what will happen if I leave." Caroline blinked, tears escaping her eyes as she let her fingers trail over his cheek, thinking how oddly human the scruff was there. There was anger to be sure in his face, but she also saw the pain. "I've always been honest with you. I was never running from you because this was a game to me. I was running because I knew it would come to this. That I'd slip up eventually, give in, and you'd want this decision from me."

Klaus wanted to give her what she suspected of him, an angry, revengeful killer. If that's what she thought of him, then that's what she would get he told himself. If she wanted blood and murder, then he'd leave, slaughter an entire neighborhood. If she wanted to fear him he'd let her go, murder every person she ever came in contact with, leave them at her doorstep, their heart in their hand. Except he didn't want to prove her right. If he did it then she had been right about him, then he'd had no business asking her to be with him. He'd known who she was from the beginning, Caroline had never hid that from him. Klaus had always known she would never accept as that person. So he shoved it down, that instinct, hoping that it wouldn't rear it's ugly head. Grasping her hip he rolled her onto her back and covered her body with his. He touched her cheek and lowered his head. "You're already damning me. Do you really think I'm that hopeless."

"I don't know," she said softly, pained to do so.

"Can you just walk away?" She blinked, silent tears still escaping her eyes, but saying nothing. "Do you know the last time I loved someone? Over a thousand years ago."

Caroline inhaled a shuddering breath as she tried to control her tears, not wanting to hear what he had to say. Not wanting to feel as if this was some huge moment for him, even though she knew it was. Caroline didn't want to know she was the first woman he had loved in over a 1,000 years. It held to much weight. It had to much meaning.

"Maybe it would be easier for you to walk away, but it won't be for me."

"If it was easy then I wouldn't have been here last night," Caroline responded in slight annoyance, tears in her voice. He kissed her lips suddenly and Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, hating how much she wanted it. She hated the way she liked his body over her, his hand touching her face, his lips gentle. It was him she wanted, like this. But it also the other Klaus, the one that she still feared, that she didn't want. "I don't want to be scared of what you can do," she whispered against his lips, forcing herself to be vulnerable to him. He was looking down on her when she opened her eyes. "And...I don't want to be scared of you."

Klaus, since he had realized what he wanted from Caroline, never once considered her scared of him, but in that moment he realized she hid it, she hid it very well. And maybe he'd never given her reason to be scared of him, but he could, he knew he could. It bothered him at that moment to realize she might fear him. "I don't want that."

Caroline nodded, and unable to even bare the conversation anymore and needing him more then anything, she slid her hand into his hair and kissed him. It was urgent and needy, but no where near as rough and as hard as it had been earlier, or even that previous night. When his hands slid over her body, caressing her hips, stomach, sides, breasts, she arched into his touch. Slowly, his body slid onto hers, his legs parting her own. When his hands wrapped around her thighs, lifting them, guiding her legs around his waist, she felt him pressed against her core and whimpered needly.

Klaus pulled his mouth from hers and slid his hand into her hair, making sure she was looking up at him. As her eyes met his he could see the lust, the need. it made him want to plunge into her at that moment, but not yet. "Don't leave me." Her eyes widened and she swallowed. "If you want me, then stay."

Caroline didn't want to want him. She had always wanted to be able to turn away from him. She didn't understand how it had come to this, how they had come to this. Her, this vampire that fed on rabbits and blood bags, who was comfortable living a human life and loved all life, had gotten so mixed up with this vampire, who had slaughtered, murdered and terrorized for centuries. The unspoken rule was that she wasn't supposed to want him, he wasn't supposed to want her. She wasn't perfect, but when it came to good and evil, well, she liked to think she wasn't the latter. Good and evil didn't mix. The problem was, he did want her, and something about that changed him a bit, for the better, and Caroline, against all odds, cared for him, and she wanted him to be able to change. How could she walk away from someone she cared for without giving them that chance? If it came to the worse of it, then she'd spend the rest of her life trying to kill him she supposed. It would be classically tragic. Only she hoped it didn't come to that, she prayed that against all odds that this was supposed to happen for a reason, for a good reason. So, slowly, she nodded. "I'll stay," she whispered and couldn't help but feel relieved as the words left her mouth.

Klaus stared at her for half a second, letting her words sink in before he kissed her again, plunging his tongue into her mouth and sliding himself into her. She cried out into his mouth, legs tightening around him and finger nails biting into his back. It was an entirely new feeling, being inside of her, because now there was no question as to whether this was the last time, or whether she'd leave and find another. This time she wasn't running, she was his.


End file.
